Mighty Ducks - New beginnings
by GlamazonGal
Summary: Hmm, can't give anything away. Actually I don't know what to put so just R
1. Arrivals

Amelia Samson stood at the foot of the concrete steps leading to the entrance of her new school staring in amazement. 'So this is Eden Hall' she thought to her self.   
"Anything the matter dear?" her grandmother called from behind her.  
"No, it's just, I didn't think it would be this big", she replied.  
"Well, it's one of the top schools in the state, they have hundreds of students in attendance", her grandfather said in a matter-of-a-fact tone. Amelia began to feel extremely nervous.  
"Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure you'll fit in just fine", her grandmother whispered placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Now, let's get inside shall we".  
All three walked slowly up the many steps and through the grand entrance way into a wide-open space in the centre of which sat an old wooden reception desk. As they approached the desk the women behind rose to her feet.  
"Welcome to Eden Hall, may I be of any assistance", she asked cheerily.  
"Oh hello, I'm Mr. Samson I spoke to you on the phone just this morning about my granddaughter here". Amelia's grandfather said draping his arm around her shaking shoulders.  
"Ah, of course. You must be ...", she glanced at a piece of paper on the desk in front of her, "Amelia Samson". She nodded her head towards Amelia and smiled. "And today's your first day here at Eden hall".  
"Yes that's right", Mr. Samson replied.  
The receptionist sat back in her seat and pulled a large brown envelope out of a draw.   
"You'll need to take this Amelia", she said handing it to her. "Inside you'll find a map of the school, your dorm key and a class schedule. You're in room B28, your roommate has yet to arrive she's new here too. If you wait here for just a moment I'll go and find some one to help show you around". With that she stood and walked away.  
"Do you need us to stay and help carry your bags?" Mrs. Samson asked.  
"Erm, no thanks. I'm sure I'll be fine", Amelia answered her voice little more than a whisper.  
"Yes, I'm sure you will. Come on dear, we better leave now if we want to make it home before dark", her grandfather said ushering his wife towards the door.  
"I want you to phone us, first thing tomorrow, as soon as you get up", her grandmother said enveloping her in a tight hug. "And make sure you get plenty of sleep. Oh, and remember to eat properly, don't go sneaking of campus to McDonalds every night. And ...".  
"Oh for heavens sake stop mothering the girl, she's old enough to look after herself", Mr. Samson stated impatiently.  
"I know you may find it hard being away from home to begin with but it's for the best. And if you ever need anything we're only a phone call away", Mrs. Samson said finally letting Amelia go.  
"Goodbye dear", her grandfather said lightly kissing her cheek.  
"We'll see you soon sweet heart. We love you", her grandmother looked like she was close to tears.  
"I love you too", Amelia tried her hardest to smile. "Goodbye", she called after them as they left.  
The door swung shut behind them and Amelia was left standing alone. She tightened her grip on the suitcase she held for fear that she might drop it she was shaking so much. After what seemed like hours the receptionist reappeared at the far end of the corridor. She headed towards Amelia closely followed by a young girl. As they got nearer Amelia could see that the girl looked roughly her age. She had long dark brown hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and wore a green sweater with fitted jeans.   
"Have your grandparents gone already?" the receptionist asked as she stopped in front of Amelia.  
"Yes, they just left", Amelia nodded politely.  
"Oh, well Amelia this is Connie Moreau. She's in your homeroom and her dorm is just next to yours so she'll show you the way and give you a tour of the school grounds. Connie this is Amelia Samson".  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you", Connie smiled sweetly and stuck out her hand.  
"Yeah you too", Amelia forced a smile quickly shaking her hand.  
"I'll leave you girls to it then", the receptionist said returning to her desk.  
"You need any help with your things?" Connie asked as Amelia picked up a second suitcase from where her grandfather had left it.  
"If you don't mind. Could you carry that box?"  
"Sure". Connie stooped to pick up the box. She stopped when a poster inside it caught her eye. "Joshua Jackson huh?"  
Amelia looked confused. Connie pulled out the poster and held it up.  
"You like him?"  
"Uh huh", Amelia mumbled nodding, "Who doesn't?"  
"Me", Connie shrugged her shoulders, "but that's mainly 'cause I've got a friend that looks just like him who I do not like in *that* way at all".  
"Really?" Amelia asked excitedly.  
"Yeah, his names Charlie and he looks so much like him it's scary".  
A huge smile spread across Amelia's face for the first time that day. Connie saw this.  
"I can score you an introduction if you'd like?" She grinned cheekily. Amelia nodded. "Okay then but first things first, let's go get you un-packed".  
As the two girls headed down the corridor chatting comfortably the huge knot that had plagued Amelia's stomach all day began to ease. 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all', she thought happily.  
  
Amelia sat on her new bed re-arranging the pillows and straightening the sheets. Connie had left ten minutes earlier as she had hockey practice but she'd promised to come back later. Since then Amelia had done nothing but pace around the room fiddling with every little thing because, 'it just didn't seem right'. She was fully un-packed and had even placed a few posters on the wall but still it just didn't feel like her room. It didn't feel like home and she was beginning to wonder if it ever would. She sighed in frustration and threw a pillow against the opposite wall.   
'I don't want to be here' she thought bitterly though she knew she had no choice in the matter. Her grandparents simply weren't cut out for modern day parenting. She'd lived with them since her mother's death almost a year earlier. She'd never known her father and her mother was an only child so there had been no one else to take care of her. Unfortunately they just couldn't cope. Amelia and her grandfather refused to get along and her grandmother was un-well. So they decided that the only thing to do was send her away to boarding school.  
Suddenly the door swung open breaking Amelia from her thoughts. A small blonde girl appeared in the room carrying two large suitcases a grinning from ear to ear.  
"Ah, home sweet home", she sighed throwing her cases to the floor and diving on the empty bed on the other side of the room. It wasn't until she sat up that she became aware of Amelia's presence.  
"Oh hi", she chirped, "You must be my roomie?"  
"Er, yeah", Amelia said nervously.  
"Hey it's so good to meet you at last, I'm Sam", she said darting across the room to shake hands.   
"I'm Ameli ..."  
"Wait a minute do I know you?" she asked cutting Amelia short.  
"I don't think so", Amelia said flatly unsure of how to react to the other girls giddy manner.  
"Sure I do, I don't know how but I know you. Ya see I never forget a face, now let me think" Sam said rubbing her chin with the back of her hand. Amelia examined her face closely and began to realise that she did look familiar.  
"Ou, ou, I got it", Sam shrieked bouncing on the bed excitedly, "Wood chuck summer camp three years ago, we shared a cabin, remember?" Suddenly Amelia did remember.  
"Oh my god, you're right. Samantha Walker".  
"That's me", Sam said throwing her arms around Amelia's neck to hug her. "But, don't call me Samantha only my parents do that and I hate it. It's Sam or Sammie, which ever you prefer".  
"Okay Sam, Sammie, Sam, argh I can't decide", Amelia threw her hands up in the air and laughed beginning to feel at ease.  
"So Amelia Samson, what do I call you?" Sam asked standing up and returning to her side of the room.  
"Er, Amelia I guess what else?"  
"Gee don't be so boring, I could think of a thousand different things to call you".  
"Such as ...?"  
"Well, there's Melia, Mel or Melly, Amy, Lia, Samson or hey I got a great one, we could call you Sam too!"   
"Maybe not but I quite like Amy, my mum used to call me that sometimes".  
"Then it's decided. Amy it is".  
Sam knelt down by her suitcases, unzipped them and began to unpack. Amelia laid back on her bed a listened to her new roommate twitter away about anything and everything. It's gonna be okay, she told her self repeatedly, it's all gonna be okay.  
  



	2. First Impressions

Disclaimer (cause I forgot it last time): Yes, I own the Mighty ducks. I keep they under my bed, it's a bit of a squeeze but we manage. If anyone's interested I'm thinking of selling Goldberg, he smells kinda funky. Okay so that's not true but never mind.  
Author's note: You're gonna have to stick with me on this one cause I'm just getting started and it may take a while.  
  
  
Charlie, Adam, and Guy stood around impatiently in the corridor waiting for Connie and Julie to finish changing after practice.   
"Okay we're done", Julie said with a smile as she exited the changing room.  
"Finally", Guy grunted but quickly cheered up when Connie appeared at his side and kissed his cheek.  
"So what's so important anyway?" Charlie asked. He was slightly annoyed that he'd been made to stay behind for an unknown reason.  
"Yeah, what did you want to tell us?" Guy asked equally curious.  
"There's a new girl at school", Connie began to walk ahead, "She just got here today. Her name's Amelia and she's really nice".  
"That's it? Why's that so important?" Guy said.  
"Well I promised I'd hang out with her tonight, show her around a little. Like I said she's new and she doesn't know anybody yet so I figured you guys could come a long with me. It'd be nice for her to feel welcomed". Connie explained.  
"I guess so", Julie said as they reach their dorms. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. Connie followed but turned around.  
"You guys go drop off your gear and meet us back here in ten minutes okay?"  
"Yeah whatever", Charlie called already halfway down the hall to his own room.  
"See you then", Guy said quickly kissing his girlfriend goodbye and with that all five retreated to their rooms.  
  
Amelia and Sam had spent an hour walking around campus trying to familiarise them selves with their new surroundings. They were now headed back to their room chatting away about the size of the pool and the vast number of books in the library. Amelia jokingly remarked that Sam didn't seem like the kind of girl who spent much time in the library. This remark earned her a jab in the ribs. She fought back by shoving Sam's shoulder and she nearly lost her balance.  
"Oh you wanna fight huh?" Sam tried her best to sound aggressive and held her hands up in lose fists.  
"Bring it on!" Amelia said coming to a stand still. Sam punched the air just inches in front of Amelia's face.  
"Watch it!" she shrieked pushing her again, this time Sam fell to the floor. "Oopsie", Amelia said trying her best not to laugh.  
"You better get running", Sam said slowly pushing her self up. Amelia set off racing through the double doors leading to the dorms Sam was heavy on her heels. She came to a corner and rounded it quickly, she was too busy watching Sam over her shoulder to see the boy headed straight towards her. With a thud they collided and both fell to the floor. Sam witnessed this with great amusement and immediately burst into a fit of laughter.  
"I'm so sorry", the boy said rising to his. As he held out his hand to help Amelia up he blushed with embarrassment. Amelia placed her hand in his and was pulled to her feet.   
"That's okay it was my fault", she said smiling nervously.  
"Are you hurt?" he asked concerned.  
"No really, I'm fine", she began to blush too.  
Having finally managed to stop laughing Sam stepped in to the conversation.  
"I say you both need to watch where you're going from now on".  
The boy looked at her bewildered.  
"Hey I'm Sam", she smiled, "and you are?"  
"Oh um, Luis. I'm Luis", he rambled nervously.  
"You don't sound too sure about that", Sam mocked.  
"Ignore her", Amelia interrupted.  
"Oh and this is Amy", Sam stated nodding her head in the direction of her friend.  
"Hi", Luis said with a half smile.  
"Hi".  
"Well we gotta get going", Sam declared linking her arm with Amelia's. "It was nice meeting you Luis, I guess we'll see you around.   
"Yeah, it was ..." he began but the two girls had already begun walking away. Amelia glanced back over her shoulder at him and smiled warmly. She snapped her head back round when Sam began to speak.  
"Now he was cute".  
"Yeah, he was".  
Luis continued his walk to meet his friends, a huge smile plastered on his face. 'Now she was hot', he thought to himself, 'I hope I do see you around Amy'.  
  
"Okay let's go", Connie said tugging at Guy's arm. He, along with Adam, Julie and Charlie, followed her out of the room. They moved to the door of the next room and Connie knocked loudly.  
"That must be Connie", Amelia said standing to answer the door but Sam dove from her bed beating her to it. She pulled the door open quickly and immediately began to speak.  
"Hi I'm Sam", she chirped. Connie looked at her confused.  
"Erm hi, is Amelia here?"  
"You mean Amy. And yes she is", Sam said motioning for the group to step inside.  
"Hey", Amelia smiled at first but began to feel nervous when she saw that Connie had company.  
"Hey, err, Amy", Connie said, "I hope you don't mind but I brought some friends along".  
"No that's fine", Amelia still felt nervous.  
"Well aren't you going to introduce us?" Sam asked.  
"Oh of course. Amy, Sam this is Julie, and Adam, my boyfriend guy", she paused to wink at Amelia, "and this is Charlie".  
"Hi", all four chorused at once.  
"Hey", Sam said waving slightly.  
Amelia couldn't speak, she stood staring in awe at the person she'd just been introduced to as Charlie. 'He really does look like Josh' she thought, 'only ten times cuter'.  
"We were all thinking of going to grab a bite to eat. Do you wanna come join us?" Connie asked.  
"Sure, I'm starved", Sam answered. Amelia simply nodded still unable to avert her gaze from Charlie.  
"Okay then, can we go now?" Guy grumbled but after a harsh stare from Connie added with a smile. "We'll introduce you girls to the finest diner in town". Julie rolled her eyes sarcastically.  
"He means McDonalds", she sighed.  
"That's fine with me", Sam said, "let's go".  
  
  
  
  



	3. Getting to know you

  
  
"So where are you guys from?" Charlie asked with a mouth full of half chewed hamburger. By now they'd arrived at McDonalds, bought their food and were sat around two adjoining tables.  
"I'm from Chicago", Sam replied, "My family just moved here since my dad got transferred".  
"How about you Amy?" Julie quizzed. Amy swallowed the fries she was chewing and took a sip of her coke before answering.  
"San Francisco, well kinda".  
"What do you mean kind of?" Adam asked curiously.  
"Well, I was actually born in England bu ..."  
"Really?" Connie exclaimed.  
"Yes, my grandfather's English and my mother was born there too so she chose to return there for my birth. But we moved to the states when I was three. We lived in San Francisco up until a year ago then we moved to Minnesota". Amy explained.  
"Wow so you're really English?" Julie asked.  
"Yep I'm, of British nationality", she answered in a snooty voice, "but I lost the accent a long time ago". Everyone around the table began to laugh. Amy once again began to stare at Charlie. 'He looks so sweet when he smiles. And not so sweet when he does that', she thought as he began to shovel the last of his fries into his mouth.  
Connie noticed Amy gazing dreamily at Charlie and began to think, 'Oh goody, time to play match maker'. She decided to try and get the two talking but the only topic of conversation that came to mind was hockey.  
"So Amy do you like hockey?" she asked casually.  
"Erm, sure I guess".  
"Really?" Charlie turned his attention directly towards her, 'Perfect' Connie thought.  
"Do you play?" he continued.  
"I'm more of a watcher than a player. Though I used to be on the school team but that was Grass hockey".  
"Grass hockey?" Guy asked with a look of confusion and disgust.  
"Hockey played on grass rather than ice", Amy answered, "the basic game play is the same but the rules are very different".  
"Oh", Charlie said sounding a little disappointed, "well what team do you follow?"  
"Dallas Stars, they're amazing".  
Sam was beginning to feel slightly left out.  
"Well I play if anyone's interested".  
"Yeah?" Charlie now turned to face her, 'not good' Connie thought.  
"Yeah, I played for my old school and for the state juniors. I even got called to try out for team USA the year you guys were on the team but I broke my arm a week before trials", she gushed.  
"Wow! You must be good, maybe you should try for the ducks", Charlie suggested.  
"I was hoping to, I'd love to play along side you guys".  
"Well you should tag along next time we have practice, I'll talk to coach about it if you like?"  
"That's would be great, thanks". Sam and Charlie sat smiling at each other happily and Amy felt a twinge of jealousy. She, like everyone else had finished her food and they now sat in silence around the table. Feeling uncomfortably awkward she decided it was time to leave.  
"Thanks for this guys I had a really nice time but I think I'm going to head back now", she said sliding out of her seat.  
"What? Oh, well, if you wait a minute I'll walk back with you", Sam offered.   
"No it's okay, there's still two hours till curfew, you stay and have fun".  
"I'll walk with you, I promised Fulton I'd work on our science project with him tonight", Charlie said rising to his feet, "if that's okay with you?"  
"Erm, sure", Amy tried to suppress the smile creeping across her lips.  
"Catch ya later guys", Charlie walked around the table and moved towards the door.  
"I'll see you back at the dorms Sam and I'm sure I'll see you guys again soon", Amy said politely.  
"Well tomorrow's a Saturday", Connie started, "usual we all go to the movies or hang out at the mall, why don't you come too?"  
"I'd like that", Amy smiled, "bye". Everyone said goodbye except for Connie who mouthed the words 'good luck' and winked at Amy. She shook her head jokingly and followed Charlie out into the street.  
It was a warm evening and the sky was still light. For the first few moments they walked in silence. Charlie began to feel uncomfortable.  
"So how'd you guys end up at Eden hall?" he asked out of nowhere.   
"Wha.., oh, well Sam's here on an athletic scholarship", she answered nervously.  
"And you?" he quizzed.  
"I was sent here against my will", she said bitterly.  
"How'd you mean?" her vagueness made him curious so he decided to probe her further.  
"My grandfather thought it was a good idea", she sneered.  
"And you didn't?"  
"Not especially no".  
"Well what did your parents think about it?" His question caused Amy to stop in her tracks. Her mind raced searching for an answer and a lump formed in her throat. She gulped hard.  
"I really don't know", she answered slowly and quietly. Luckily he didn't seem to notice the hollow tone in her voice and solemn expression. She started walking again.  
"They must be rich if they can afford to send you to a school like Eden hall, I know my mom couldn't". He threw her a sideways glance. She simply shrugged her shoulders in response. He figured it was probably best to drop the subject.  
"So how do you know Sam?"  
Amy told the story of how they met and explained that they'd ended up rooming together at a new school purely by chance. By the time they reached the dorm building the silence had returned. Charlie politely held the door open while Amy stepped inside, she headed straight to the stairs leading to her floor but Charlie didn't follow.  
"Fulton's room's just down there", he said staring down the corridor.  
"Oh, okay", Amy tried her best to smile.  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then". Amy looked puzzled. "Well you're coming out with us guys tomorrow aren't you?"  
"Oh yeah, I think so yes", she rambled feeling slightly giddy inside at the thought of spending an entire day with him.  
"Good, well, I gotta go".  
"Me too", she nodded.  
"Okay, bye", he said turning to walk away.  
"Bye", she replied almost silently watching him go. She too turned heading up the stairs. She'd just reached the last step when a voice called from behind her.  
"*Hey Amy!*"  
She spun round to see Charlie standing at the foot of the staircase.  
"I forgot to say", he paused and threw his arms wide open as a dramatic gesture, "*Welcome to Eden hall*".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Breakfast at Mickeys

  
  
Sam lay sprawled out on her bed, fully dressed but still half asleep. It was 10:00 am and in her book that was far too early for a Saturday morning.  
Reaching to turn on the TV she was startled by a knock at the door.   
"Uugh", she groaned loudly, swinging her legs over the side of the bed to stand up. She stumbled towards the door and tripped over her own shoelace. 'I get the feeling this is going to be a bad day', she thought groggily as she landed hard on her knees and the knocking got louder.  
"*Okay, okay, I'm coming! *" She yelled in frustration. She crawled over to the door and pushed herself up. "What?!" she snapped the minute she opened the door but her scowl soon turn to a smile as a result of who she saw. "Charlie, hi!" she gushed slightly embarrassed.  
"Hi", he seemed a little nervous, "Sorry did I wake you?"  
"No, no. I've been awake for hours", Sam lied convincingly.  
"Oh good. So where were you?"  
"Pardon?"  
"Well, me and the guys were wondering why you weren't at breakfast".  
"I missed breakfast?" Sam suddenly became aware of how empty her stomach felt.  
"Yeah, sorry", he said with a smile.  
"That's okay", Sam smiled back, "although I am kinda hungry".  
"Really?" Charlie stood and thought for a moment. "Well, if you like we could", he stopped mid-sentence unsure of what to say.  
"We could what?" Sam asked curiously.  
"My mom works at a diner near here, I was thinking we could go there and grab a bite to eat if you like? The food here isn't all that great so I didn't eat much". He felt like he was rambling and his face was burning as he blushed uncontrollably.  
"I guess we could but ...", Sam said sounding disinterested. She cracked a smile when she saw the look of disappointment on his face. "Relax, I was just kidding. I'd love to go".  
"Great", Charlie could barely contain his excitement.  
"Step inside while I put a sweater on", Sam said retreating into the room and over to her closet.  
Charlie glanced around the room, 'it's a lot neater than mine', he thought.  
"Hey where's Amy?" He asked noting her absence.  
"Oh she went to call her grandparents", she paused to pull her sweater over her head, "She's been gone quite a while actually".  
"Shouldn't you let her know where you're going?"  
"Nah, it'll be fine. Anyway I'm ready, should we go?"  
"Sure", Charlie nodded and walked back out into the corridor. He stopped to wait while Sam locked the door and pocketed her key. She moved to his side, stuck her arm out in front of her and said with a smile,  
"Lead the way".  
  
"Yes I will Grams, and you be sure to take care too. Okay I love you bye". When Amy heard a click on the other end of the line she placed the receiver back on the hook and let out an exasperated sigh. She looked down at her watch, 'an hour she kept me talking for one whole hour!'. Shaking her head she turned and walked away from the payphones that lined the outer wall of the dorm building. 'I bet I've missed breakfast' she thought slightly angered but if truth be told she hadn't had much of an appetite recently. When she got inside she decided to stop off and see Connie before returning to her room. She needed at least some idea of their plans for the day.  
She reached the door and knocked lightly, it was opened almost immediately.  
"Oh there you are!" Connie greeted her. "I was beginning to think you'd wondered off and gotten lost somewhere".  
Amy stepped into the room.  
"Huh?"  
"Well, first you didn't show for breakfast and when I called at your room a minute ago I got no answer", Connie explained.  
"I clean forgot about breakfast because I had to go call home. I've only just got off the phone and I came straight here".  
"Oh okay", Connie said sitting on her bed and picking up her hairbrush.  
"Hi Amy, I see she found you then", Julie said suddenly appearing from the bathroom.  
"Erm, yeah. Morning Julie. Wait a minute, Connie wasn't Sam in the dorm when you called just now?"  
"Nope", Connie stated simply, engrossed in brushing and platting her hair.  
"Are you sure? She was there when I left, maybe she fell back to sleep?" Amy was a little confused and worried.  
"Maybe but I did try the door and it was locked".  
"I didn't lock it".  
"She must have gone out after you did", Julie suggested entering herself into the conversation.   
"Yeah", Amy nodded distractedly. In her mind she was trying to figure out where she might be.  
"Look don't worry about it now", Connie said finished with her hair. "Me and Julie are going over to Guy and Russ's room to play video games, you wanna come?"  
"Sure", Amy answered with a smile. Looking at Connie's perfect French plait she worried that her own hair was a mess. She moved to look in the mirror on the far wall. Her honey blonde hair hung just below her shoulders, it was straight and glossy with layers cut in from her chin downwards. She ran her fingers through it.  
Julie popped her head over her shoulder and tutted loudly.  
"You look gorgeous now come on", she said taking hold of her sleeve and pulling her towards the door.  
"Yeah but she has to look her best Julie, after all, Charlie might be there", Connie teased. Amy tried to lunge at Connie but was tugged out of the door by Julie. Connie laughed to herself and quickly followed her two friends down the corridor to the boy's dorm.  
When they got to the room they walked straight in.  
"Jump you fool, jump!" Russ shouted at Guy who was sat on the floor in front of him playing on their play station. "Ha, you dead!" He jumped off the bed and grabbed the controller from Guy's hand, "my turn".  
"That was your fault you put me off", Guy whined.  
Also in the room where Fulton, Luis and Portman. They sat on the bed on the opposite side of the room.  
"Err, hello", Connie said irritably waving her hand and stepping in front of the TV.  
"Get out of the way!" Russ yelled frantically, "move, move!"  
"Too late, you're dead", Portman laughed, "That means it's my go".  
"That's not fair, she got in my way", Russ protested but when Portman clenched his fist Russ handed him the controller.  
"Are you just gonna ignore us?" Connie asked growing increasingly annoyed.  
"Oh, hi hon.", Guy said with a smile standing to give her a kiss.  
"Guys I'd like you to meet Amy", Connie said gesturing towards Amy who was stood quietly by the door.   
"Hey", she said uncomfortably, raising her hand slightly in a wave.  
"Well hello there babe", Portman said pausing his game and walking over to shake Amy's hand.  
"Hi", Fulton grunted from his spot on the bed.  
"Good to meet you", Russ smiled stepping forward.  
"Amy?" Luis said quizzically. He leant over on the bed a peered round Portman's side.  
"Oh, hi", she stammered. Being a very shy person meeting new people made her very nervous.  
"You two know each other?" Julie asked confused.  
"You could say that", Luis answered.  
"We've 'bumped' into each other before now", Amy added and both she and Luis began to laugh.  
"Wait a minute, is this that chick you met yesterday?" Portman asked pointing at Amy but looking at Luis, he nodded in response. "Dude you weren't lying, she really is hot".  
Amy looked horrified and immediately turned read in embarrassment. Everyone stared at her, then Luis who was blushing too. They all cracked up laughing.  
"Shut it!" Luis snapped throwing a cushion at no one in particular.  
"I hate to have to tell you this Luis but Amy here's already got her heart set on ..." Julie began but was quickly silenced when Amy clamped her hand over her mouth.  
"On who?" Russ asked with raised eyebrows.  
"No one", Connie jumped in saving her friend any further embarrassment.  
"Yeah, I was just kidding", Julie said as Amy removed her hand.  
"Are you lot just gonna stand there all day?" Fulton finally spoke up. All three girls moved to sit around the room.  
"So err, where's Charlie?" Julie asked trying to sound as casual as possible but everyone noticed her grinning at Amy as she said it.  
"So that's who it is!" Russ said, shooting his arm out and pointing at Amy.  
"Wha, no, no", she tried to stay calm but failed miserably.  
"Ha ha, I don't believe it", Portman laughed in her face.  
"Charlie? No way!" Guy joined in with the teasing.  
"Just leave her alone guys", Connie spoke up defensively.  
Amy prayed for the ground to open up and swallow her whole as the laughter and jeering continued around her.  
Luis sat quietly on the bed, his expression one of hurt and disappointment. 'I knew she wouldn't like me', he thought bitterly, 'but Charlie? What's he got that I haven't?'  
'This isn't happening', Amy thought, 'this isn't happening'.  
"If you really do like Charlie", Russ said sitting beside her and draping his arm across her shoulder, "Then I'll see what I can do".  
She smiled slightly, 'Maybe them knowing isn't such a bad thing after all. Little did she know that at that exact moment Charlie was in the midst of a successful first date with her best friend Sam.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. 

"Well here we are", Sam said with a slight note of disappointment in her voice. She'd spent the whole morning with Charlie and it had been better than she could have imagined. They'd talked, shared joked, stuffed their faces with doughnuts and realised that they had a lot more in common than either expected. Now, here they were, back outside Sam's dorm room, the morning over but she didn't want it to end.  
"Here we are", he echoed her words. He too wished that the time hadn't gone by so quickly. They'd had a great time, just the two of them but now they were back at school and back to reality. Spending an afternoon with the ducks was something he usually looked forward to but right now he just wanted to be alone, with Sam.  
"I guess I better go see Amy, she'll be wondering where I am", Sam said reaching for the door handle, it was locked. "That's weird, I guess she's not here".  
"Maybe she's with Connie and the guys", Charlie suggested.  
"Yeah, probably", Sam rummaged in her pocket for her key. Once she found it she unlocked the door and took a small step inside. Then she stopped and turned to face Charlie. "I had a really good time", she said with a smile.  
"Yeah, me too". He shrugged his shoulders and tried to act casual, "Maybe we could do it again some time?"  
"I'd like that".  
"Really?" He seemed a surprised, happy but surprised.  
"Yes really", Sam laughed a little at his reaction. "Like I said I had a good time and well, I like you Charlie".  
"I like you too Sam". They both lowered their heads and blushed with embarrassment. Neither knew what to say so they stood there in silence. Sam grew increasingly uncomfortable.  
"I should probably find Amy", she said slowly.  
"Yeah, I gotta go see the guys and find out what the plan is for this afternoon", Charlie replied nervously, "You're still coming right?"  
"Of course", Sam smiled at him sweetly and he did the same.  
"So I'll see you later then".  
"Yep".  
"Okay, well, goodbye".  
"Bye Charlie", Sam turned and took another step into the room. 'Just do it' she told her self. Suddenly she stopped, walked back and kissed Charlie lightly on the cheek. He just stood there, unable to move, as she disappeared into her room closing the door behind her. After a minute he left and headed back to his own dorm.  
Sam collapsed on her bed a huge childlike grin clung to her face. She rolled on to her back and punched the air triumphantly, 'he likes me, he actually likes me'. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the door swung open and Amy and Connie fell into the room. They both shrieked with laughter and were clearly having trouble remaining on their feet.  
"What's up with you two?" Sam asked sitting up.  
"Sammie", Amy squealed and ran towards the bed to hug her friend. "Were have you been? I thought I'd lost you!" she struggled to say through her laughter.  
"Hey Sam", Connie said still giggling too.  
"I've been ..., what is so funny?" Sam asked staring at Amy in confusion.  
"Well, I sorta, and she kinda", Amy began but lost the ability to speak when struck by another attack of the giggles. She slipped of the bed and Connie sank to the floor, both girls held their stomachs, they were laughing so hard it actually hurt.  
"Okay forget", Sam said irritably, "I don't think I even want to know".  
After a few moments the laughter faded and both Amy and Connie regained their composure. Connie cleared her throat and rose to her feet.  
"I'm gonna go change then, before we hit the mall", she said calmly.  
Amy just nodded, she was out of breath from laughing so much. Connie left the room and Amy moved to sit on her own bed across the room from Sam.  
"So, where did you vanish off to?" she asked curiously, "I was beginning to get a little worried".  
"Yeah you sure seem worried", Sam said sarcastically.  
"Hey I was, but I figured you'd be okay so I went to see some of the guys with Connie and Julie", Amy replied. "But that's not the point, where were you? What were you doing?"  
"Nosey much!" Sam said with mock insult but when she thought about the answer to Amy's questions a huge smile lit her face. "I was with Charlie".  
Amy didn't respond, didn't move, didn't speak. She couldn't, Sam's words had hit her like a ton of bricks.   
"He took me out to breakfast. We went to this cute little diner where his mum works, and he paid!" Sam just couldn't hold back, she was filled with happiness and felt the need to share it with her best friend. "We ate doughnuts and drank shakes, and talked and talked till we were blue in the face. It was sooooo much fun and he is just the sweetest, nicest, cutest guy ever" She gushed. Amy still didn't respond. "Hello, are you even listening to me?" Sam waved a hand in front of her face to attract Amy's attention.   
"Yes. Yes, I heard you", Amy spoke slowly her voice lacking any noticeable tone.   
"So what do you think? Of Charlie I mean, of me and Charlie?"  
"I, I ..." Amy couldn't find the words.  
"It's cool huh? Me and him together, well not together as such, not yet but he told me he likes me and I like him too", Sam began to bounce up and down on the bed grinning from ear to ear. She stared at Amy waiting for her reply.  
"That's," she paused, "great Sam. I'm happy for you". Amy's voice was quite and strained as she forced a smile to mask her real feelings.  
"Oh I knew you would be! I still can't believe it. He wants us to go out again *and* we get to spend this afternoon together, well the rest of the guys'll be there too but that doesn't matter", Sam just couldn't stop talking. She felt like she'd explode if she didn't get it all out. 'God will she ever shut up', Amy thought bitterly.  
"It's sounds like you two really hit it of", she said trying her hardest not to let her jealousy show.  
"Yeah we did, oh I'm sooooo happy! It's like we just, connected", Sam said dreamily picking a stuffed toy of her bed and hugging it against her chest.  
'Connected? Connected?!' Amy watched her friend in disgust and disbelief. 'Would you listen to your self. It's sickening, it really is' she thought biting her tongue to prevent the words slipping out of her mouth.  
"Good for you Sam", Amy said simply. She pushed herself up of the bed and straightened her short, cream, khaki skirt. "I'm ready to go, how about you?"  
"What?" Sam asked finally breaking from her thoughts. "Are we going now?"  
"Yeah, we're supposed to meet Connie and the rest of the ducks by the main steps in five minutes".   
"Arrgh, five minutes?! But look at me I'm a mess!" Sam shot up off the bed and raced into the bathroom.  
"You look fine", Amy called after her. Sam reappeared in the doorway a minute later. Amy examined her. She'd pulled her hair in to neat high ponytail and her face was clean of make up. She wore scuffed up trainers, baggy pale blue trousers and a white crop top. Her out fit wasn't exactly neat or formal but that was Sam, she dressed in a very laid back manner. Some would even say she was a bit of a tomboy, mainly due to the fact that she refused to wear skirts.  
Amy was the exact opposite, she was always fashionably dressed and neatly preened. Never a hair out of place, rarely seen in sports clothes. She preferred to dress in pastel colours and tight fitting materials. Her friends had always said she was a real girly girl. That thought made her smile as she looked down at the pale pink fitted shirt she'd chosen to wear that day.  
"You know what, I don't care", Sam decided whilst looking in the mirror, "I've looked a lot worse than this before, and if I spent too much longer in front of this mirror I run the risk of turning in to a true bimbo". She made a face and walked back over to her bed. She picked up her purse and room key from where she'd placed them on the nightstand then turned to look at Amy. "Shall we go?"  
Amy nodded, collected her own purse from the desktop where it sat and headed towards the door with Sam just a step behind.  
  
Charlie, Portman, Adam, Dwayne, Averman, Kenny, Goldberg and Julie stood around on the front steps of the school waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive.  
"I tell you she's a real hottie", Portman said, he was deep in conversation with Kenny, Averman, Goldberg and Dwayne.  
"Who?" Charlie asked joining in.  
"Dude the new girl", Portman answered, "I tell ya Spazway you sure got lucky there".  
"What?" Charlie flushed, he hadn't told anyone but Adam about his crush on Sam, or their date this morning. He shot Adam a look but he simply shrugged in shoulders in response. "It's no big deal", Charlie tried to play it cool.  
"No big deal?" Portman exclaimed, "A girl like that gets the hots for you and it's no big deal? Wait a minute, I didn't think you knew?"  
Julie suddenly realised that Portman was talking about Amy and Charlie obviously wasn't. She moved to wear Portman could see her and began to swipe her hand across her throat as a sign that he should stop talking, he didn't.  
"Did she tell you?"  
"Well, yeah kinda, this morning after we ..." Charlie began but Portman cut him short.  
"You were with her this morning? But she was ...", Portman paused when he saw Julie, who was now standing behind Charlie, shaking her head frantically. "What?!" he yelled staring straight at Julie, everyone turned to look at her.  
"Err, ha, um, nothing", she rambled nervously.  
"How did you find out about it any way Portman, did Sam tell you?" Charlie turned back to Portman, a look of confusion on his face.  
"Sam?" Portman was confused now too, "Who's?" He stopped suddenly and Julie jumped in.  
"He's just winding you up Charlie, he doesn't know anything. So, err Sam, the other new girl", she made sure to look at Portman when she said that, "there's something going on with you and her huh?"  
"Yes, well, I think so", Charlie mumbled.  
"Really?" Julie immediately felt bad for Amy, how was she going to tell her.  
"Yeah, I really like her", Charlie smiled.  
Julie and Portman shared a look of disappointment and concern, but suddenly Portman cracked a smile.   
"Well, Luis will be pleased", he said to Julie with a sly tone.  
"Luis, what's he got to do with it?" Charlie asked.  
"Forget it", Julie shoved Portman slightly.   
"Forget what?" Amy asked suddenly appearing behind them.  
"Amy!" Julie exclaimed bouncing of the bottom step and pulling her into a tight hug.  
"Hey babe", Portman winked.  
"Losing the ability to breath here", Amy joked causing Julie to take her arms from around her neck.  
"Sorry", Julie smiled, "Listen I really need to talk to you".  
"What really, really?" Sam mocked Julie's voice as she walked up to stand at Amy's side.  
"Sam hey", Charlie said with a huge smile when he saw her.  
"Hey", she replied.  
Amy looked between the two and began to feel nauseous. Julie noticed her friends face twist in disgust and pain.  
"Come on Amy I'll introduce you to the rest of the guys", she grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her further up the stairs to where Averman, Goldberg, Kenny, Adam and Dwayne stood.  
"Where's Connie?" Sam asked scanning the group.  
"She's with Guy and a couple of others, she'll be along in a minute", Portman answered. "I'm Portman by the way, and I'm guessing you're Sam".  
"Yeah, that's right", she nodded.  
Portman gave her a quick once over with his eyes before nodding approvingly at Charlie. Charlie smirked and shook his head.  
"We're here!" A voice called. Sam and Charlie turned to see Connie, Guy, Russ, Luis and Fulton rounding the corner and heading towards them.  
"So, you guys ready to go?" Connie asked as she reached the group.  
"Sure are", Portman answered for everyone.  
"Well let's get going", Julie said linking her arm with Amelia's and descending the steps.  
One by one the rest of the ducks, plus Sam, followed them away from the stairs and off campus heading for the mall.   
  
  



	6. Forming new friendships

When they arrived at the mall Julie, Connie, Amy and Sam decided to split from the guys and explore the many clothes shops on offer.  
"Ooh, this is cute", Connie said pulling a blue angora sweater of the rack and holding it up against her chest.  
"Yeah it's nice but I think the red is more your colour", Amy commented before walking across to the other side of the shop to examine a dress that caught her eye.  
Sam was busy rummaging through the sports wear aisle and so Julie took the opportunity to talk to Amy alone.  
"That would look really pretty on you", she said walking up along side her.  
"Thanks", Amy smiled.  
"So err", Julie paused, she wasn't quite sure how to approach the subject but Amy took one look at her face and knew what she was thinking.  
"Yes, I know about Sam and Charlie", Amy said glancing back over her shoulder to check that Sam wasn't in earshot.  
"I'm really sorry".  
"What for?" Amy shrugged her shoulders and placed the dress she'd been holding back on the rail. "It's okay, really. He likes Sam not me, and since she likes him so much too then who am I to stand in their way". Amy sure sounded convincing but Julie wasn't fooled.  
"Amy I know how much you like him, and the fact that Sam's one of your best friends must make it so much worse", she smiled trying to comfort her friend.  
"Thanks for reminding me", Amy replied glumly.  
"I just want you to know that if you need to talk, well, I'm here".  
"I'll be sure to make a note of that but for now, can we just forget about it", Amy tried her best to smile.  
"Okay", Julie nodded, "but if you need anything just ask ..." she trailed of distractedly, watching something over Amy's shoulder. Amy turned to see what had caught her friend's attention. She saw Sam standing just out side the shop door chatting happily away with Charlie and Adam.  
"Well, there is one thing", Amy said turning back to face Julie, "If it gets too much watching those two make googly eyes at each other all day, promise that you'll bail with me".  
"Sure", Julie smiled and both girls turned their attention back to the clothes racks in front of them.  
  
"So did you find anything that you like in there?" Sam asked once Charlie was through telling her where he and Adam had been.  
"Well there was a really cool Calvin Klein sports top but I took one look at the price tag and nearly fainted", he answered with a broad smile. Sam giggled and playfully touched his arm. Adam stood idly by feeling entirely out of place.  
"So where are you girls off to next", Charlie leaned in to Sam as he spoke.  
"Oh I don't know, how about you?" She replied flirtatiously.  
"Hmm, I really don't know. Got any suggestions?" Charlie responded by flirting back. Adam felt increasingly more uncomfortable, he cleared his throat loudly to remind them that he was there.  
"You okay?" Sam asked giving him a strange look.  
"Yeah, I'm fine", he answered almost sarcastically.  
"Hmm, and what are you guys talking about?" Connie asked suspiciously as she exited the shop to join them.  
"Wouldn't you like to know", Charlie joked.  
"Are those two actually planning on buying anything, or are they just gonna waltz around looking at everything before deciding they hate it all?" Sam said glancing back in the shop at Amy and Julie.  
"Their girls, that's what girls do", Charlie quipped.  
"Well I'm a girl too you know and I hate shopping. As far as I'm concerned you walk in a shop see what you want and get it, quick and easy then it's done with. I hate all this standing around", Sam groaned. Charlie laughed and took her hand.  
"Then you're my kinda girl".  
Sam's stomach flipped and a huge grin hit her face. She entwined her fingers with his and gripped his hand tightly. Julie looked on in disgust as she stepped through the shop doorway with Amy at her side. Amy simply chose to ignore it, if she didn't think about it then it didn't hurt so much.  
"Will you walk with me to get a soda", Sam asked Charlie choosing to forget about the rest of the group.  
"Sure", he nodded, "What's say we meet you guys by the fountain in half an hour or so?" Charlie said already turning to walk away.  
"Whatever", Adam said coldly.  
"That'll be fine", Connie called after him and Sam.   
"Well that was rude", Julie sneered with disgust.  
"So where should we go now?" asked Connie.  
"I don't know but wherever we go it better sell food, I'm starved", answered Julie.  
"I should probably go find the rest of the guys". Adam spoke up.  
"And why's that Banks?" Connie moved to stand beside him awaiting his answer.  
"Yeah what's wrong with us Banksie?" Julie joined in.  
"Or is it that you're still afraid of girls?" Connie teased.  
"What are you talking about?" Adam shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not afraid of girls and I never was".  
"Yeah right, remember when you first joined the ducks? It took two weeks for you to even say hello to me", said Connie.  
"Yeah, and when I hugged you on your birthday last year, you went stiff as a board and turned white. I swear it was the funniest thing". Julie looked at Connie and though both girls tried their hardest they couldn't hold back the laughter that ensued.  
Amy stood silently by watching Adam, he was staring at his feet with a mixture of anger and upset on his face.  
"I mean you've never even had a girlfriend have you?" Julie continued. Adam didn't respond. "Well, have you?"  
Adam decided he'd had enough and without saying a word he turned and walked away.  
"Where are you going?" Connie called.  
"I think maybe you guys took it a little too far", Amy said watching Adam leave.  
"Oh come on, we were just kidding around, Adam knows that", Julie stated.  
"A jokes a joke but like I said, you took it too far".  
"She's right Julie, I think we really upset him. We should go after him", said Connie.  
"Why? He'll be okay in a minute, he's probably just gone to fine the other guys".  
"I'll go", Amy said quickly.  
"Are you sure? You hardly know him?" Connie asked.  
"Yeah, somebody should. I'll come find you again when I'm done".  
"Okay, we'll still be in the mall. Oh but I think we're going to the movies in an hour or so".  
"Well if I don't find you I'll try there."  
"See you later then".  
"Yeah, bye". Amy turned and with quickened pace headed in the direction by which Adam had left.  
She ran around frantically searching for him but couldn't see him anywhere. Just as she was about to give up she caught sight of him heading for the exit. He was walking very quickly, practically sprinting.  
"Adam", she called through the crowd. He didn't seem to have heard her. She raced to catch up with him; he was already outside by the time she reached the exit.   
She stepped outside too and looked from side to side to see where he'd gone. He was quite far up the street turning on to a path that led down to the lake. Amy set off running determined not to lose him. 'Boy he's fast' she thought.  
When she reached the lakeside she found him sat on an old wooden bench staring out at the water.   
"Adam", she panted, struggling for breath.  
"Amy, what are you doing here?" he glanced at her then looked back at the lake.   
"I ... well, Connie said ... and", she rambled vacantly. "I really don't know what I'm doing here, I just followed you and this is where I ended up".  
"You followed me? Why?"  
"I don't know the answer to that one either". Adam stared at her strangely. "So are you gonna scoot over and let me sit down?" Adam slid across the bench making room for Amy. She sat down and looked at him, he'd gone back to facing the water. Amy didn't know what to say, so she didn't speak at all. She stared at Adam silently; he had a far away look on his face, lost in his own thoughts. He was perfectly still and yet, his eyes danced, following the ripples on the water's surface.   
"They're right you know", suddenly the silence was broken.  
"Huh?" Amy shook her head as if waking from a trance.  
"Connie and Julie, they're right. Everything they said was true", Adam spoke quietly.  
"No, Adam they didn't mean any of that".  
"Yes they did, that's what they really think, it's what everybody thinks".  
"I don't think that".  
"The guys are always giving me a hard time about it. Sad little Adam Banks, never had a girlfriend, can't even talk to girls, he's too afraid".  
"I'm sure they don't really think that, they're just kidding around".  
"No they're not, they mean it, and it's true", Adam's voice raised slightly and Amy detected a note of anger.  
"So you're telling me that you can't talk to girls?" Amy asked looking directly at him.  
"Exactly, that's why I've never had a girlfriend, that's why I'll never get one".  
"Correct me if I'm wrong here but, most people would consider me to be a, girl". Amy smiled slightly. "In fact, it's medically proven that I am indeed a girl".  
"Well, yeah, of course you are ... what are you talking about?" Adam looked deeply confused.  
"So we've established the fact that I'm a girl right?"  
"Once again, what are you talking about?"  
"What I'm talking about is the fact that I'm a *girl*, and unless I imagined it, you've just been sat here for the last five minutes *talking* to me". Adam looked at Amy and she began to laugh faintly causing him to smile.  
"Now, I don't know what you used to be like around girls, I don't know the reasons for you never having had a girlfriend, in fact, I don't know much about you at all. But what I do know is that you're a really nice guy, with a really cute face, and any girl would have to be crazy to not want to go out with you".   
Adam blushed and looked at his hands, he sat twiddling his thumbs not knowing what to say.  
"Besides," Amy continued, "the rest of the guys have no room to talk. I mean, does Portman have a girl friend? Nope. Has Averman ever been on a date? Don't think so. You're all as hopeless as each other but that doesn't matter right now, you're still young and you have so much more to learn and experience. Including what it's like to have a girlfriend, don't allow anyone to make you feel like there's something wrong with you."  
"Thank you", Adam said sincerely.  
"That's okay, just one more thing. Don't go throwing yourself into a relationship with the first girl that comes along just because then you can say that you've had a girlfriend. Hold out for the right one and I promise you, you'll be glad you did."  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure".  
"You seem to know everything about the whole dating game, and yet, you don't have a boyfriend. Why is that?"  
"I guess I just haven't found the right one yet".  
They sat in silence for a moment.  
"So do you think we should get back to the mall, find the guys?" Amy asked staring up at the clear blue sky. Adam lent back against the back of the bench and followed Amy's gaze up to the clouds above.  
"I think I'd rather stay here", he said wistfully. Amy leant back too, her head falling on Adam's shoulder.  
"Yeah, me too".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Suspicious minds

After an afternoon spent by the lake, Adam and Amy decided to head back to school.  
"We've been gone for hours!" Amy exclaimed looking at her watch. It was almost six o'clock.  
"Yeah, I bet we've set a few tongues wagging", Adam smiled cheekily.  
"How'd you mean?" Amy asked.  
"Well, the ducks love to gossip. And us two disappearing off together gives them good reason to do just that". He answered.  
"Ah, I get you", Amy smiled.   
Within no time at all they were back on campus. They headed straight into the dorm building and Adam walked Amy to her room.  
"So err, do you have any plans for tonight?" Amy asked.  
"Not really. I guess I'll just be hanging out with the guys like usual. How about you?" Adam replied.  
"I don't know, maybe I'll just curl up in front of the TV".  
"That's sounds like fun. Do you want some company?"   
"Yeah, sure", Amy smiled.   
"Okay, what time should I come over?" Adam asked preparing to leave.  
"Any time's fine by me", Amy said shrugging her shoulders.  
"Let's say eight o'clock then".  
"Yeah okay". Amy placed her hand on the doorknob ready to enter her room. "I'll see you then".  
"Yeah, bye", Adam said before turning and slowly walking away.  
"Bye", Amy called after him. She stood for a moment watching him leave, a slight smile on her face. Then she turned the door knobbed and stepped into her room.  
"Well look who's here", Sam said sarcastically. Amy closed the door behind her and looked around the room. Sam, Charlie, and Fulton were sat on one side and Julie, Connie and Guy on the other.  
"Hey", Amy said faintly.  
"You've been gone for hours, where were you?" Connie asked.  
"Oh, um. Me and Adam went down to the lake", Amy answered as she moved to sit on a scatter cushion in the far corner.  
"Oh really?" Sam folded her arms. "And what exactly did you two get up to together, down by the lake, *alone*?" She raised her eyebrows.  
"Nothing really, we just talked", Amy said trying to ignore the accusing stares being directed at her from all around the room.  
"You just talked?" Connie asked suspiciously.  
"Yes", Amy nodded.  
"For *four* hours?" Sam exclaimed with a note of disbelief in her voice.  
"Yes", Amy repeated.  
"What did you talk about?" Guy let his curiosity get the better of him and joined the conversation.  
"A lot of things", Amy was growing increasingly annoyed.  
"Such as?" Fulton chimed in.  
"God, what is this? The Spanish inquisition?" She said exasperated. "Look, we went to the lake, we talked, and I guess we just lost track of time. That's all there is to it, okay?" Her tone was angry and irate causing everyone in the room to fall silent.  
"So where's Banksie now?" Charlie suddenly spoke up.  
"Oh, he headed back to your dorm", Amy answered calmly.  
"Oh, okay. Thanks".  
They all sat sharing an awkward silence before Julie finally spoke.  
"Well, I gotta go call my parents, so I guess I'll see you guys later". She stood up and walked over to the door.   
"Bye", everyone chorused.  
Julie stepped out into the hallway but not before craftily signalling for Amy to follow.  
"I'm err, just going to go grab a soda from the vending machine", Amy said quickly rising to her feet and exiting the room. She looked up the corridor and saw Julie stood waiting for her by the top of the staircase. She sprinted to join her.  
"So you and Adam huh?" Julie asked curiously once Amy was at her side.  
"Nothing happened I swear. Like I said we just talked". Amy sighed.  
"It's okay, I believe you", Julie smiled. "But err, Adam's a nice guy, don't ya think?"  
"Yes, he is. And a good friend but that's all. Come on Julie, you know how much I like Charlie. And just because he's got something going on with Sam doesn't mean I'm going to take up with his best friend".  
"Yeah I know, sorry", Julie looked at her sympathetically. "You really do like him don't you? Charlie I mean not Adam".  
"Yeah, I do. But, there's absolutely nothing I can do about it so why waste our time talking about it. You wanna go grab a bite to eat or something?"  
"Sure, let's go". Julie linked her arm through Amy's and both girls descended the stairs.  
  
Charlie had left Sam and Amy's dorm and headed back to his own. When he got there he found Adam sat at his desk surrounded by piles of books.  
"You're studying, on a Saturday?" Charlie asked in dibelief.  
"Oh hey Charlie", Adam said glancing back over his shoulder but he quickly returned to his books. "I've got test in bio on Monday and I haven't revised at all."  
"Why worry? You know you're gonna ace it, you always do." Adam didn't respond. Charlie sat down on his bed and kicked off his sneakers. After thinking for a minute or two about how best to approach the subject of Amy, he gave up and decided just to come out with it.  
"So, you and Amy huh?" He said, trying to sound as casual as possible.  
Adam rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, he'd been expecting this. He closed the book in front of him and turned to face Charlie.  
"What about us?"  
"I hear you spent the afternoon together", Charlie said, giving him a questioning look.  
"Well you heard right", Adam said shortly.  
"Oh", Charlie paused, "So err, what did you guys do?"  
"Talked mainly, why?"  
"No reason. Guess I just wondered if maybe, there was something you wanted to tell me".  
"About me and Amy?" Adam asked confussed.  
"Yeah ya know, like, maybe you and her well, I dunno".  
"Look, nothing happened if that's what you're asking", Adam shook his head and slowly rose to his feet. "Why do you care anyway?"  
"I don't. I was just asking" Charlie shrugged his shoulders and looked away, trying to avoid Adam's questioning gaze.  
"Okay then", Adam said strangly.  
"Okay". Charlie nodded. "So you're just friends?"  
"Yes", Adam snapped in frustration.  
"And you don't, ya know, like her?"  
"I didn't say that." He answered calming slightly.  
"So you do like her?"  
Adam took a moment to think.  
"I don't know. Maybe, kinda but either way, we're friends, nothing more".  
"Yeah?"  
"Yes! Now would you drop it."  
"Yeah, sure." Both boys fell silent. Charlie switched on the TV and began to flip through the channels. Adam sat back at his desk and returned to his studying.  
  



	8. Movie night

It was drawing close to eight O'clock. Charlie and Adam were still sat in their room, Adam at his desk studying and Charlie staring blankly at the TV screen.  
"Wow, is that the time?" Charlie said glancing at the clock by his bed. "Come on dude, we better go meet the rest of the ducks". He switched of the TV and rose to his feet.  
"Why? Where are you guys going?" Adam asked, moving from the desk to sit on his bed.  
"We were thinking of heading down to that new arcade. I told the guys we'd meet them by the main gates at eight".  
"Oh, um, ya know what, I think I'm just going to stay here and study", Adam said nervously.  
"What? Oh come on man, don't be such a bore. What kinda person stays in studying on a Saturday night?" Charlie scoffed.  
"The kind of person that wants to get good grades".  
"Look, what's the worst that could happen? So you get a B, big deal!"  
"Well it's a big deal to me! That's why I'm gonna stay here and study, okay?"  
"Yeah sure, whatever", Charlie rammed his feet into his sneakers and headed for the door. "You need to learn to lighten up a little", he said over his shoulder as he left.  
"Goodbye to you too", Adam called after him. Once Charlie was gone he let out a sigh. He felt bad for lying to his best friend like that but telling Charlie the truth would've roused suspicions about him and Amy even more. He didn't need that right now.  
He decided it was best to wait a few minutes before heading over to Amy's dorm. That way he could be sure the ducks were out of sight.  
  
Amy was sat on the floor rummaging through a stack of videos when there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in", she called. As the door opened she looked round to see who it was. "Oh, hi Adam".  
"Hey", he said with a smile. He glanced around the room, "Sam gone?"  
"Yeah, she just left", Amy nodded. "So, how'd you manage to get out of going to the arcade?" She asked as she moved to sit on her bed.  
"I told Charlie I had to study. How about you?"  
"Oh, I'm sick. At least that's what I told Sam, and boy did I have a hard time convincing her. She was determined to talk me into going out but I refused point blank on the basis that I'd suddenly been hit by a wave of tiredness and nausea. So of course, she offered to stay and look after me and I had to convince her that I was too sick to go out but not so sick that I needed a nurse on hand. After twenty minutes or so of that she finally left, seeming less than satisfied with my story". Amy giggled recalling the look on Sam's face when she'd groaned in agony due to her 'supposed' stomach pain.  
"Sorry to cause you so much trouble", Adam said, slowly sitting down beside her on the bed.  
"No, it's okay. I'd much rather be here watching movies with you", Amy smiled.  
"Yeah, me too", Adam smiled back. "So, what are we watching anyway?"  
"It's funny you should ask, because that's what I've been trying to decide for the past hour but still haven't had much luck. I've narrowed it down to those over there"; she said pointing at a large number of videocassettes that were scattered across the floor.  
"Ah", Adam knelt down on the floor and began picking them up one by one, reading the titles out loud. "'Scream', it's good but I've seen it, like, fifty times. 'There's something about Mary', funny, very funny. I've seen it before but I don't mind watching again. 'Little Nicky', oh I love Adam Sandler movies. 'Road trip', haven't seen that yet. And as for the rest, 'Urban legends', 'The skulls', hmm, let me guess, Joshua Jackson fan?"  
"Oh yeah", Amy nodded.  
"Really? Ya know, people say Charlie looks a lot like him".  
"Really? I hadn't noticed", Amy said shifting uncomfortably.  
"You hadn't? What are you blind? I mean, it's actually quite scary that they look so alike. Surely you must have noticed". Adam looked at Amy and she simply shook her head, trying to look innocent. "Or maybe you have, you're just to ashamed to say that you like some one who looks like Charlie".  
"Don't be silly. Why would I be ashamed?"  
"Okay, maybe not ashamed, just, embarrassed. Cause maybe ... you like Charlie too", Adam's eyes widened as if he'd just had a revelation.  
"Wha-what? No, no, now you're really being silly. Me, like Charlie? I don't think so". Amy felt her face begin to burn and quickly looked away from Adam.  
"Oh my god, you do!" Adam laughed a little watching Amy squirm. She looked directly at him and took a deep breath.  
"So what if I do?" Adam immediately stopped laughing.  
"Um, oh, wow, you actually do don't you?" He rambled.  
"Yes, I do".  
"Seriously?"  
Amy just nodded then looked away again.  
"Sorry, I didn't know", Adam said flatly. He felt a mixture of stupidity and disappointment.   
"It's okay", Amy shrugged her shoulders. "It's not like it matters anyway. I mean, he likes Sam, I totally get that. He likes Sam and not me so, me liking him is, pointless".  
"Not necessarily", Adam returned to sit beside her on the bed. "You don't know that he doesn't like you, and as for him and Sam well, that's nothing. They've been on one, kinda, sorta date, so what?"  
"I appreciate you trying to make me feel better Adam but there's no need, really. It's not like I'm in love with the guy or anything. This time next week I'll probably be saying, 'Charlie who?'" She forced a smile to try and convince Adam that what she'd said was true. He didn't seem too convinced but he decided that the subject was best left alone.  
"So, have you made up your mind yet?" He asked suddenly dropping down onto the floor again.  
"Huh?" Amy looked at him confused.  
"What movie are we gonna watch?" He picked up a video and waved it in front of her face.  
"Oh, um, how about 'Road trip'? Since you haven't seen it". She gushed snapping back into reality.  
"I was hoping you'd say that", Adam picked up the appropriate cassette and popped it in the VCR. Then he settled back down on the bed with Amy as the movie began.  
Halfway through Adam lay back on the bed, Amy leaned over and rested her head on his chest. With in no time at all she was fast a sleep. Now, as the end credits rolled Adam looked down at her, so peaceful and still. He didn't have the heart to wake her. So he placed his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes, slowly letting sleep drift in.  
  
"I had a really good time tonight, thanks you guys"; Sam said cheerily as she, Connie, Guy and Charlie climbed the stairs to the upper floor of the dorm building.  
"Yeah, it was fun", Connie agreed. "But next time we'll have to bring Amy along too".  
"Yeah, I can't believe she got sick. I hope she's feeling better now", Charlie said.  
"I'm sure she's fine", Sam said, waving away his concern.   
When they reached their rooms Connie and Guy kissed goodnight and each entered their own room. Charlie offered to walk Sam to her door before he went to his.  
"I guess I should check on Amy", Sam said reaching her door. She took hold of the handle, pushed the door open, and took a step inside. "What the ... Adam?" She asked, shocked by the sight of Amy and Adam curled up together on the bed.  
"Huh?" Charlie took a step forward to peer over Sam's shoulder into the room.   
"What's he doing here?" Sam looked to Charlie for an answer but he shook his head. He was just as confused as she was.  
Amy began to stir at the sound of voices in the room.  
"Adam?" She said groggily. Slowly she sat up and opened her eyes. She quickly noticed Sam and Charlie staring at her from the doorway. "Oh, um, hey guys".  
"So, you're sick huh?" Sam folded her arms waiting for a reply from Amy. Amy ignored her and gently began to shake Adam's shoulder.  
"Hey, wake up", She said softly.  
"Hmm", Adam groaned and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked pushing him self up.  
"Time you were in your own bed", Sam remarked.  
"Sam, Charlie, hi", Adam gushed, suddenly aware of their presence.  
"Studying my ass", Charlie spat in disgust. "Or maybe Amy was just helping you out huh? After all, you were working on bio right? Ya know, the human body, reproduction?!"  
"Get you mind out of the gutter Charlie", Adam slid his legs over the side off the bed and pulled on his shoes.  
"Well what were you guys doing exactly?" Sam asked, her angry expression had been replaced with a cheeky grin. Amy shot her a look.  
"Nothing".  
"I err, guess I better get back to my own room now", Adam blushed. "I'll see you guys tomorrow". He looked at Amy one last time before hurrying out the door.  
"I should go too", Charlie said, glaring at Amy. She began to feel uncomfortable. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' she thought. "Good night", he said coldly before turning and quickly exiting the room before either girl had chance to say anything.  
"What's his problem?" Sam asked staring at the door that had just slammed heavily behind him. Then she turned to look at Amy.  
"I don't know. That time of the month?" Amy allowed a smile to creep across her face. Sam laughed a little.  
"So, anything you wanna tell me? About you and Adam?"   
"Ugh, can we do this is the morning, please? I'm too tired to deal with your suspicions right now". Amy lay down on her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.  
"Okay, you go to sleep but don't think I'm gonna let this drop young lady. Not until I get some satisfactory answers out of you", Sam said jokingly wagging her finger at Amy.  
"Yes mum", Amy smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. What's up Conway?

Thank you so much for all the kind reviews guys. I'm really glad you're all enjoying the story. I am trying my best to work on it as often as possible but I don't have much time on my hands right now so please bear with me.  
All feedback is highly appreciated. So if anyone has any comments or queries, please feel free to email me at glamazondc@yahoo.co.uk  
  
The next day Amy awoke bright and early. She was fully dressed and ready for the day ahead long before Sam began to stir.  
"Hey sleepy head", Amy said softly, as her roommate slowly sat upright and opened her eyes.  
"Hey", Sam grunted, squinting at the daylight that poured through the windows.  
"You planning on rejoining this world any time soon, or do you wanna roll over and catch some more Z's?" Amy asked. She walked over and perched on the edge of Sam's bed waiting for a response.  
"No, I'll get up now". Sam stretched her arms and let out a yawn. "Or maybe not", she said, plonking her head back down on the pillow.  
"Okay, well, I have to go call my grandparents then I'm going to the food hall for breakfast. Why don't you just head down when you're ready?"  
"Uh huh", Sam mumbled.  
"Okay", Amy nodded to her self. She rose to her feet and walked towards the door. "Bye". Sam didn't respond. She rolled her eyes and exited the room.  
  
When Amy got to the food hall the queue had died down. By now most of the students had collected their food and moved to the seating area. She made her way to the counter and within minutes she was handed a tray of buttered toast, fresh fruit and coffee. She turned around and her eyes slowly searched the room, looking for some one she knew. She spotted the ducks sat over in a far corner and decided to join them.  
"Morning", she said timidly once she reached the table.  
"Hey Amy", Connie beamed. "Here, sit down", she slid along the bench on which she was sat to make room for Amy.  
"Thanks". Amy smiled and took a seat.   
"Hey", Adam smiled from his place across the table.  
"Hi", Amy replied. Suddenly she felt as if all eyes were on her. She looked at the ducks and each of them sat staring between her and Adam.  
"Cut it out guys", Connie said sharply. As if she'd picked up on Amy's awkwardness and embarrassment. They all resumed eating their breakfasts.  
"Thanks", Amy whispered and Connie simply winked at her.  
After five or so minutes passed, filled with silence, Guy spoke up.  
"Hey, where's Sam?" He asked, looking directly at Amy.  
"Oh, she hasn't managed to haul herself out of bed yet", Amy answered. She looked at Charlie expecting some kind of response but he didn't seem to care. "She'll be here soon though", she added.  
"Is she still interested in trying out for the hockey team?" Connie asked.  
"As far as I know, yes".   
"Well we practice this afternoon, so if she's really interested she needs to come along and speak to coach".  
"I'm sure she will", Amy smiled briefly but it quickly faded. All the ducks seemed to care about was hockey, and Sam too, but she didn't. Did that make her an outcast? She quickly shook the thought from her head. Surely there was another way for her to fit in.  
"So um, what else do you guys do? Besides hockey of course?" She asked nervously.  
"Besides hockey? Not a lot really", Julie answered, shrugging.  
"Speak for yourself", Portman snorted. "I play guitar, and one of these days, I'm gonna become a world famous rock star", he bragged. Everyone around the table laughed and rolled their eyes.  
"Dream on", Julie said sarcastically.  
"Come on guys, we have other interests besides hockey", Connie said.  
"Sure we do", Dwayne nodded and smiled. "I play the sax, Guy draws a lot, Russ and Averman try to be comedians and Goldberg, well, he eats a lot.  
"A *whole* lot", Averman added.  
"Hey, shut up cowboy!" Goldberg protested, throwing a banana peel at Dwayne.  
Amy covered her mouth to keep from laughing.  
"So, what are your hobbies?" Adam asked her.   
"I guess the arts, all forms. I sing and dance, I draw and write. Ooh, also I swim and do gymnastics", Amy gushed.  
"Wow, is there anything you don't do?" Connie asked jokingly.  
"Well I don't collect stamps". Amy shrugged her shoulders. "'Cause that's just no fun", she added with a laugh.  
"So you're pretty talented huh?" Julie suggested.  
"Not really, just because I do that stuff doesn't mean I'm good at it".  
"I'm sure you are", Adam smiled from across the table. Amy blushed and looked away.  
"Ooh, smooth move Banksie", Averman teased. This caused Adam's face to flush too.  
"Anyway", Julie said loudly, indicating that it was time to change the subject. "What's the plan for tonight guys and gals?" Everyone looked blank. "Okay, how about this?" she continued, "once practice is over we all head down to Mickey's and hang out there for a while". No one seemed to object.  
"Sounds like a plan", Portman said pointedly.  
"Well okay then, that's settled", Julie stated, then paused. "Amy, you're gonna come along too right?"  
"Um, sure", Amy replied.   
"Great, meet us there at, say, six o'clock?"   
'I don't even know where Mickey's is!' Amy thought but nodded in agreement anyway.  
"Actually, I'll come get you from your room and we can walk there together. If you like?" Adam said, as if he'd read her mind.  
"Yeah, I'd like", she nodded again, smiling this time.  
"Well if Adam's bringing Amy I guess it's okay for me to bring Sam huh?" Charlie said sounding slightly miffed.  
"Sure it is", Julie replied warily.   
'Just don't bring the attitude', Amy almost said but didn't. She sat glancing at Charlie with a look of confusion on her face. He seemed to have a real problem with something, she just wasn't sure what.   
Charlie looked up from his food tray and caught Amy watching him. He held her gaze for a moment before she turned away. He let out a disgruntled sigh, drawing attention to himself.  
"What's up Conway?" Fulton asked, who was sitting right next to him. He stared at Amy while he answered.  
"I don't know man, I really don't know".  
  
  



End file.
